Try Not to Breathe
by Fawnflare123
Summary: I'm Henry Haddock, the son of the most respected and loved president in history and yet he have to deal with a son who is depressed and suicidal, I wish I could just disappear and give him a son that he will be more proud to call son, who we can give those stupid etiquette classes without him complaining, one who will raise up to the role as president and be as respected and loved
1. Chapter 1

I'm Henry Haddock, the son of the most respected and loved president in history and yet he have to deal with a son who is depressed and suicidal, I wish I could just disappear and give him a son that he will be more proud to call son, who we can give those stupid etiquette classes without him complaining, one who will raise up to the role as president and be as respected and loved as Stoick Haddock himself.

But attempting to kill myself made things worse. My mom was crying, quivering and my dad was tearing up himself when he figured it out. Now I noticeably see bags under their eyes trying to cover up what happened and at the same time try to make me feel better about myself.

It was dangerous to stand under the waterfall, even though I heard many stories about kids 5-69 die by drowning or a head injury or whatever and I know what your thinking

Then why are you there?

I go there everyday to clear my head and sometimes it makes me laugh how angry my dad will act if he figures this out how about screaming to the solar system, no how about turning into a dragon and turning the planet Earth into a crisp. The way the roaring water shot over the ledge and beat down on my shoulders and head, a thunder I felt even through the slick stones under my nerves crackled and buzzed.

There were rumors about sad stories more bloodier and more unbelievable than the first and I just have no idea how to react. Their is also rumors about me which I knew was coming my way, Everyone keeps looking at me when I walk in the halls of Berk Academy, sometimes I smile and then give a glare or a sympathetic look like I'm so sorry your fucked up I tried to make people laugh like before I was sent to the mental hospital but in result they cringe, fake laugh, glance nervously or squirm so I fucked up my own pathetic life.

A/N: I forgot to tell you this is 98% is from the book Try Not to Breathe from Jennifer so 2% of this is my credit cause I wrote this down and I have my own OC's anyway I hope you liked this chapter bye!


	2. Try Not to Scream

Chapter 2: Guilt

I smiled as the smell of fresh water came closer it made the air damp and I relaxed today I had the weirdest most awkward day ever so far since I came back from Patterson you see….

*flashback*

"Hey Fishlegs how is that robotic car going? I heard that you added flames to the wheels," Fishlegs didn't say anything as people walked near us with annoyed expressions

"What's wrong,Fishlegs talk to me," He turned to look at me while I gave worried eyes

"Meet me at the boys bathroom now," I was kind of offended the way he kind of threatened me through his voice.

I walked to the boys bathroom when he gave me hug once I got inside

"I know your secret," My eyebrows furrowed

"What secret?"

"That you tried to kill yourself," I had this feeling when I knew I felt wrong I backed away

"How did you?-"

"I didn't want to tell you before but, I saw you screaming when I went to visit my cousin Audrey I went towards the sound and saw you crying and pushing the mental doctors and then I saw the sheet on the door that said 'Disturbed suicidal'," I bit my nails and Fishlegs gave a sad glance

"I won't tell anyone, Just why did you do it?"

I didn't know why myself just otter sadness and stress? I don't know I just stared at him and when he realized I won't say anything he walked pass me and bumped my shoulder I then straightened my shirt and went back to lunch to talk to Kaelyn

*Flashback end*

I was just sitting there thinking when a girl sat next to me she had blond hair,crystal blue eyes and cherry red lips, she had a blue short sleeved shirt that said GO! GO! GO! and she had shorts on.

"Hi," I said as she turned to me with a squint

"Hello, aren't you the president's son?" I freaked out only Fishlegs know that and it took him 12 years and I'm 16!

"N-No I'm not," She smirked

"Yes you are, it is a family resemblance," I bit my lip, The reason why people can't know this is because my Dad believes my education will change and I won't be a normal kid.

"Family resemblance? President Haddock is waaaaaaaayyyyyy beefier than me," She looked at the waterfall

"Yeah and you have auburn hair and green eyes meaning Haddock ginger hair and 's brown hair and they both have green eyes," My mouth dropped

"Please don't tell anyone," She nodded

"Your secret is safe with me,"

"Hey what's your name?"

"Astrid,"

I smiled

"Henry," She smiled.

"Well I gotta go, Hengry," I groaned

"It's Henry," She giggled and left

When I got home I logged into my computer and emailed Valentina and other words Val

700 (Not a real email)

Hey Val! How's it going with the flute? Well today was eh, Fishlegs isn't talking to me and I met a girl named Astrid after this can I hear some music? If yes thanks.

After that mom knocked on my door

" Henry are you suitable?"

"Yes!" She opened the door and sat next to me she smiled, I noticed a needle and a mask in her hand I stared at her as she pushed my bangs out of my eyes

"We have to do this every week, Henry," Dad came in and put the mask on me and tightly held my arms (you see whenever I have this shot specifically it makes me fall asleep and is a antidepressant,but also the doctor said it's more painful than a bullet) and she put the needle in my right arm, I screamed loud like a I'm ripping your limbs one by one scream then my dad let me go and I automatically went to sleep.

A/N: Hope you like also this shot that I was talking about in the story is fake so don't worry when the doctors talk about shots :D


End file.
